Finding Happiness
by Cerucci
Summary: Carlos is a single parent to his two teenage children ever since his husband left him. When he meets global superstar Kendall Knight at the Café he works in, will he and Kendall ever be together? Even if they do, will Kendall accept Carlos' children or will it break their relationship? Mpreg by the way, don't read if you don't like male pregnancy.
1. Chapter 1

**Carlos' POV**

Carlos hummed as he wiped down the table of the Café before opening time. He always came down to the Café early in the morning just so he can make sure everything is clean and organized.

When he was done cleaning the Café he still had half an hour before opening time so he went upstairs to the apartment at the top of his Café.

He went into his sons' room and turned on the light.

"I told you two to get up an hour ago, why are you still in bed"? Carlos asked crossly as he placed his hands on his hips.

"But mom, it was still dark outside". Tayte said as he rolled over in bed.

"Yeah, even the sun wasn't awake then". Snowden said, pulling the covers over his head.

Carlos went over to Tayte's bed and pulled back the covers and did the same to Snowden's bed.

"Honestly, you two are a real piece of work. I have to open the Café in less than a half hour; I don't want to be worrying about you two being late for school. Get your asses up right now and you better be ready in twenty minutes or else..." Carlos left the threat hanging; his boys knew he wasn't joking when he got into 'bitch' mode.

The twins rolled out of bed and dragged themselves into the bathroom to get ready.

Carlos went into his room and had a quick shower and pulled on a pair of black skinny jeans, a white graphic t-shirt and a checkered over-shirt which he rolled the sleeves up to his elbows and a pair of black sneakers.

He combed his hair, which was still wet from the shower and blow-dried it to the perfect 'I just woke up' style.

When he was done he went to his sons room and tidied up quickly, picking up dirty plates, socks and clothes, old forgotten pizzas and a tuna sandwich that was way past its sell-by date.

"I'm heading down to open the Café. I want you boys down there in five minutes"! He yelled up the stairs. "And make sure you make your beds before you even think of coming down".

Satisfied that his teenage sons will be ready in time, he went down to his Café. Within four minutes thundering footsteps were heard from upstairs all the way down to the Café.

"We made it mom, and with a minute to spare". Snowden grinned.

Carlos rolled his eyes and went to change the 'closed' sign to 'open'.

Almost immediately a man walked into the Café and sat in the booth at the darkest part of the room.

Carlos pulled on his apron and went to the man after a few minutes off letting him have a look through the menu to see what he wanted to order.

"What can I get you Sir"? He asked as he took his pen and pad from the large front pocket of his purple apron.

The man didn't look up from staring at his phone. "Oh. The usual" He mumbled.

"Alright, a plate of the breakfast special and a large glass of cold grape juice coming right up". Carlos smiled, but the man was too busy fussing with his phone to see the smile.

Carlos went back into the kitchen where his sons were devouring the cupcakes he just baked and frosted.

"Oi you two stop eating all my food and make yourselves useful". Carlos said.

"Okay mom, so what are we making"? Tayte asked, shoving one more cupcake in his mouth.

"The breakfast special, it's for that man over there in booth twelve". Carlos said as he poured grape juice into a large tall glass and added a few cubes of ice.

"He's here again? He's always been here every single morning for the past three months". Snowden said as he made scrambled eggs while his brother fried the sausages.

"I know but it's none of our business. I'm just happy that I have a regular customer, I can always count on him to be here every day as soon as I open the Café". Carlos said.

He quickly made the rest of the breakfast special and took the tray to the man.

"Here you go". Carlos smiled at him.

"Thank you". The man said and took a sip of his grape juice.

"Can I get you anything else"? Carlos asked.

"Yeah I'll have two lemon cupcakes with vanilla frosting, please". The man said still not looking up from his food.

Carlos nodded and brought him his cupcakes then he went back to the kitchen.

"Alright you two, thanks for helping but now it's time for you to go to school. And if I get called in by your Principal because you two glued a nerd to the ceiling again then I will make sure I deal with you harshly, you're not too old for a spanking you know". Carlos said, looking up at his boys. The twins were taller than their mother so if he wanted to talk to them he had to look up at them.

"Chill mom, we won't get into trouble again and by the way we are too old to get spanked". Snowden winked.

Carlos raised an eyebrow. "You're fifteen. Trust me you're not too old to spank". He said as he pushed his boys out the Café as his twins just chuckled.

"Bye, see you soon later mom". Tayte and Snowden said and they bent down and kissed their mother's cheek.

"Bye my little cariños". Carlos said and hugged his children and then closed the door when he saw they had gotten into their car.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kendall's POV**

I watched as the waitress pushed his children out of the Café. I couldn't help thinking that they were such a cute family. Speaking of cute, I watched as the waitress walked to the kitchen, my gaze followed his swaying hips and his luscious ass. He was gorgeous, you would have to be blind not to see how fucking hot he is.

I 've been watching him for about three months now, at first when I came to this Café for the very first time it was because I was hiding from the paparazzi. But then I saw the cute waitress and I was instantly hooked, I couldn't help coming back here the next day just to watch him work.

I know it seems creepy because it's like I'm stalking him or something but I really do like him. It's a bit weird that he hasn't noticed who I am yet, it's pretty hard not to notice me, seeing as I'm one of the most famous singers of all time, I not boasting or being narcissistic or anything but I am amazing.

I looked up and saw that the waitress was smiling at me again, man he's hot and those dimples are just driving me crazy.

"Hey, I noticed you've been coming to my Café regularly for a few months now and I wanted to give you this card. It means that 15% will be taken off of all your orders". He smiled shyly.

"Thanks, I really appreciate it". I said and took the card from his little dainty hands.

I didn't miss the delighted shiver than rushed through his body, I inwardly smirked, he is so hooked.

"Do you want to sit down for a while and have some cupcakes with me"? I asked him.

"Oh, no thank you I must get back to work, the morning rush is soon to begin". He said.

I nodded. "Okay, thanks again for the discount card". I gave him my trademark heart-stopping smile and he blushed instantly.

He quickly hurried away and I watched his ass again, damn it if I don't get any relief soon then I might lose control and jump his bones.

I quickly finished my meal and then went up to the counter to pay.

"See you tomorrow". The cute waitress smiled at me. I smiled back and left the Café. I can't wait for the cute brunette to be mine.

I have been subtly flirting with him for ages now but all he does is blush and smile innocently. I'm not used to working so hard to get someone.

I'm a fucking superstar for fuck sake, all I have to do if look at someone and they would drop their knickers for me and spread their legs wide, but this particular beauty doesn't seem to notice that I want him. He's oblivious to my superstar charm. It's like he doesn't know who I am or he's just clueless.

I'm sure it's the second one, there's no way he can know I'm the amazing Kendall Knight and not want to drop to his hands and knees in front of me and beg me to take him hard from behind.

I'm going to seduce this brown haired beauty even if it kills me, but I hope it doesn't. I'm way too handsome to die.

**Heya guys, thank you so much for reading my story I really appreciate it. And I know that I used the word 'waitress' to refer to Carlos, I did it on purpose, he looks more like waitress than a waiter, Kendall knows he's male by the way so there's no confusion.**

**And I know that Kendall is acting a lot like James but that's how I want him to be. This is obviously different from the normal BTR show so yeah I felt like making Kendall a dick, lol. Hope you enjoyed it, please review, I will try and update a longer Chapter soon.**

**Sneak Peek for next chapter:**

Carlos stared at his large empty bed, he couldn't help thinking about when his husband left him alone and he had to care for his two boys all by himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Carlos stared at his large empty bed, he couldn't help thinking about when his husband left him and he had to care for his two boys all by himself.

The twins were only about three years old then, Carlos had just turned eighteen and he had been married to his husband for only two years.

He had gone to pick the twins up from kindergarten and when he came back, stuck to the front door was a short note.

'_I can't do this anymore. I'm leaving you'._

Those were the only words on the note, there was no name but Carlos just knew that it was his husband. He refused to believe that his husband would as heartless as to leave him through a note.

Carlos snapped back to reality when his bedroom door opened and Tayte poked his head into the room, he and his brother came back from school hours ago and they helped out in the Café before it closed for the day.

"Is something wrong baby"? Carlos smiled at his son.

"Nah, I was just wondering if you were okay, you haven't nagged Snowden and I to go to bed yet and it's already way past ten". He said.

"Oh, I must have drifted off into my thoughts". Carlos said.

Tayte smiled sadly and came into the room. He sat on his mother's bed and crossed his legs.

"Are you thinking about _him _again"? Tayte said. He and Snowden never called that monster 'dad'. The man had cheated on his mother countless of times but his mother had always forgiven him and then he just decides to leave without a reason.

"Thinking about who"? Carlos asked as he fidgeted with his hands, he knew who Tayte was talking about but he didn't want his son to know he was upset because of his horrid husband.

"You know who I'm talking about mum. I hate to see you like this. You need to forget about him and move on, he's already moved on. I see him every day at school flirting with the other teachers. He doesn't even care that Snowden and I are his son. He just glares at us and gives us detention for no reason". Tayte said.

"I thought you said he had stopped giving you and Snowden detentions". Carlos frowned, ready to go and tear into his ex-husband if he was making his children unhappy.

Tayte laughed. "It's okay mum, calm down. He's stopped. I was just trying to make a point". He grinned.

Carlos rolled his eyes. "You say I should move on but how can I move on when you and your brother always chase away any man that is interested in me"? he asked.

"It's not our fault those men are perverts. All they want is to get into your pants and there is no fucking way we're gonna let them". Snowden said as he came into his mother's room and stretched out on the bed.

Carlos frowned. "Watch your language niño. Don't make me pull out the swear jar". He said.

Snowden rolled his eyes and pulled his mother down onto the bed.

Carlos squeaked as he collided with his son's hard body, the boy didn't even make a sound as he hugged his mother's soft frail body against him.

"I'm sorry mama. You know I was only speaking the truth, remember that guy that tried to rape you in the back of his car? It's a good thing we were following you or else he would have had his way with you". Snowden said.

"Yeah I remember, I really thought Jett was a nice guy. I didn't know he was a jerk". Carlos sighed.

"We knew he was a bastard and since then we have vowed that we would never let any guy hurt you". Tayte said as he cuddled into his mother's other side, it's a good thing the bed was big or else they would have all rolled onto the floor.

"I am happy to have such good kids even your father was a bastard". Carlos joked.

The twins just grinned and kissed their mother's cheek.

"Goodnight mum, we love you". Tayte and Snowden said in unison.

"Goodnight my little niños. Mama loves both of you". Carlos said as he stroked his fingers through Tayte's black long hair and Snowden's silver blonde hair.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to: _Tigers257, Guest and ConfusedBetty_ for all the reviews, I really appreciate it. And _ConfusedBetty,_ the twins call Carlos 'mama' because, well he is their mother, after all he carried them and birthed them. In the alternate universe where my Carlos lives it isn't unusual for a male to get pregnant. Thank you for pointing out that issue. Oh and this chapter contains sexual scenes. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush, I am merely using them in my own perverted interpretation.**

Carlos was alone at home, the twins were at a sleepover and he was curled up on the couch, under a warm blanket watching old romance movies, a pile of snot and tear-filled tissues lying on the floor beside him.

He was a sucker for romance movies, he cried hard as he watched the ship sinking in Titanic.

He was happy that he was finally able to have to house to himself so he could cry all he wanted over romance movies and his non-existent love life, hell he didn't even have a sex life.

It had been well over twelve years since he had been with a man and he was getting a bit desperate, his toys just weren't enough now, he wanted to feel the real thing inside him.

As these thought swirled around his head he found himself getting aroused, he blushed as he slipped his hand under his blanket and into his shorts. He gripped his rapidly growing erection.

He moaned quietly as he moved his fingers along his small length, he bit back a loud moan as images of his time with his ex-husband flashed in his mind. After a few minutes he begun panting, he was close but the thought of his ex-husband wasn't enough to being him over the edge.

Instead the image of a blonde, handsome smirking man filled his head and he bit down on his lip tightly as he spewed into his hand.

Carlos took deep breaths to calm down as he wiped his mess away with some clean tissues. Instead of feeling relieved now that he had masturbated, he was feeling even hornier. He got up and ran to his bedroom, he looked through his drawer and pulled out his favorite toy, a clear see-through vibrating butt plug.

He climbed on his bed and laid on his back, quickly pulling off his shorts he spread his legs and inserted the lubed plug.

"Yes". He moaned as the plug slid completely into him till only the base was visible. He grabbed the remote for the plug and turned it up to the highest setting, nearly screaming with pleasure as the plug vibrated violently against his prostate.

He grabbed his erection and pumped himself, getting closer and closer to his climax. Just when he was about to reach an orgasm a knock sounded on the door.

Thinking that it was just the delivery man, Carlos quickly sat up and wrapped a short bath robe around himself and quickly made his way to the door, ignoring the fact that the plug was still up his butt.

He opened the door and was stunned to see his ex-husband, Dak Zevon at the door.

"W-what are you doing here"? Carlos asked as he tried not to moan as the plug wiggled inside him.

"I just came to see how you were doing and to complain about your kids, the twins have been on my case for a while now, always calling me names and pulling pranks on me. I came to report them to you". He said.

"Y-you couldn't have arranged a meeting with the school principal"? Carlos asked, panting slightly and leaning against the wall for support as his knees grew weak.

"Are you okay"? Dak asked as Carlos shivered and moaned.

"Y-yeah". Carlos groaned his knees buckled and he fell against Dak.

Carlos buried his face in Dak's chest as he moaned in pleasure.

Dak lifted Carlos into his arms, bridal style, using his feet to push the door closed, and carried Carlos to the couch.

He laid Carlos down and felt his forehead. "You're burning up, do you have a fever"? He asked as he opened up the robe Carlos was wearing.

"N-no". Carlos whimpered trying to hold the robe closed but his body refused to listen to him.

Dak saw his erection and he raised an eyebrow.

Carlos blushed and covered his face with his hands as Dak looked further down and found the base of the plug.

Carlos whimpered as Dak pulled it out slowly. "Well, well, well. It seems you knew I was coming over and you took the liberty of preparing yourself".

"P-please, put i-it back in, please". Carlos moaned.

"Don't worry Carly, I've got something much bigger and better than the plug". Dak whispered in Carlos' ear. He quickly unbuttoned his jeans and pulled down the zipper, he freed his erection from the confines of his boxers.

Dak placed one of Carlos' slender legs on his shoulder, the smaller man protested weakly.

Dak impaled himself into Carlos' tight opening with a single thrust of his hips, earning a loud yelp from the small male.

"Dak"! Carlos moaned as his anal muscles clenched tightly around the thick pole invading him.

Dak let out a deep groan, it had been so long since he had been inside Carlos and it felt heavenly. He couldn't help rocking his hips.

He closed his eyes, lost in the sensations of moving inside Carlos, he really didn't know why he gave up such a beauty that was Carlos.

Carlos was trying to get enough air into his lungs as his over sensitized arsehole was assaulted by Dak's talented cock.

His nails dug into Dak's back as he bit down tightly on his bottom lip to keep himself from crying out.

"Dak please, more". Carlos whimpered and begged.

Dak groaned and rocked his hips faster, he missed this, ever since he had broken up with Carlos all those years ago the thing he missed the most was Carlos' tight hole.

"Fuck, I can't last much longer". Dak groaned, he flipped them over and placed his hands on Carlos' hips.

Carlos yelped at the sudden movement.

"Ride me". Dak commanded in a sultry voice and a shiver of pleasure ran down Carlos' spine as he did exactly as told, bouncing and riding Dak's cock.

Soon enough both of them reached their climax, with Dak swearing loudly and Carlos loud high pitched moans.

Carlos collapsed onto Dak's chest with a sigh, giving in to the tempting embrace of sleep.

The front door opened and the twins walked through, chatting about which next prank they were going to pull on their stupid father. They stopped dead in their tracks at the scene before them.

"What the fuck"? Snowden bellowed.

Carlos and Dak startled awake and Carlos quickly got off Dak, then realizing he was naked he quickly pulled on his discarded robe.

"It's not what it looks like". Carlos said quickly.

Dak just smirked and lounged comfortably on the couch, not bothering to hide his nakedness.

"Really? Because right now it fucking looks to me like you just let your ex-husband fuck you". Snowden said. Word couldn't describe how pissed off he was, he just caught his mother sleeping with the bastard that had walked out on them twelve years ago, the same bastard that abandoned his own kids, his family, without a backwards glance.

Carlos was looking down at his feet, feeling so ashamed that he had willingly let Dak use him.

"I think you should leave". Tayte said, glaring at Dak.

Dak just smirked again and then leisurely got dressed, he walked up to Carlos, then bent and kissed his cheek.

"I really enjoyed our fuck, see you later". He winked and left.

Snowden stormed to his bedroom and slammed the door, hard.

Tayte offered his mother a small sad smile before followed his brother.

* * *

**A/N: I am so sorry that I did not update for a while I was really stuck on the sex scene, I'm not very experienced in writing that sort of thing.**


End file.
